


Pretending

by BrighterthanViolet



Series: Digi drabbles [5]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, M/M, Onesided DaiKen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighterthanViolet/pseuds/BrighterthanViolet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ken could pretend. He'd rather he didn't have to, but for Daisuke, he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretending

Ken knew the dangers of wishing. He'd wished his brother away, and it had happened. But sometimes... sometimes he wanted to risk it.

Like the fact that somewhere along the line his slight crush on Daisuke had become a full-blown infatuation. He wondered if he would have ever realised it if they hadn't tried dating (for all of twenty minutes, but it still counted, right?). If Daisuke hadn't kissed him, then later apologised because he was confused. It wasn't working, he'd said.

Ken could understand that. He knew that Daisuke and he were 'just friends' now, and they were doing well. He was good at pretending. His mother had been surprised when he joined the drama group at school, but she had been happy, too. He was making friends, getting out of his shell. And he was good at it, she'd tell her friends happily.

He saw a shooting star recently. He'd almost wished that he and Daisuke would work out... but he knew that wishes could be twisted until they were almost unrecognisable before being granted, and he wouldn't be responsible for that again. _Couldn't_ be. So he wished for Daisuke to be happy instead. Surely that wouldn't be perverted. Surely that would be a good wish, an unselfish wish.

"Takeru and I are dating," Daisuke told him conspirationally as they ate takeout on the brunette's bed. His eyes were shining and he couldn't stop smiling. He was just so _happy..._

Ken felt his heart drop to his stomach, and for a moment all that he could think about was that he had never told Wormmon- Wormmon, who even now was congratulating Daisuke from where he and V-mon were building towers from empty takeout boxes.

He felt tears brewing, but he forced them back and smiled back at his best friend. If Daisuke was happy... then he could pretend he was, too.

He was good at that.


End file.
